To the moon and back
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome feels trapped being in a relationship with Inuyasha. Its when Inuyasha leaves for a trip she finds herself in a different bed, with a different guy. She knows its wrong. But the wrong feels so right. SessXKag [Oneshot.]


_/-/-/To the moon and back /-/-/_

_written by; **Roxyfoxy.**_

**_------------------------------_**

_It's possible to be in love, and to drift out of it. The love I have, I don't deserve anymore. He demands to spend time, as though I haveno say in my own life. He has his own life problems, but he's forgetting my feelings. He'll assume the worst because of my past, and if I had time I'd tell you all that. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Let's say intoxication and the opposite sex don't exactly goes down smoothly. I feel almost trapped, stuck in a glass case where I can see what I want I just exactly can't break through._

_He's always been sweet when he's wants, but at the same time the fight isn't worth it. He takes all I can give, and leaves me emotionally drained. Its like living in a world where your just here to serve them and make them happy. Never the other way around._

_Now he's on a trip. To New York, one of those family things. You'd think I'd miss him but it seems this is what I need. Finally I can breathe. Have time to think. Be able to be around my friends. He's not in control majorly, he's just more complicated to explain._

_Since he's been out of the picture I was kind of sad. That was until my eyes wandered. Its so hard not be considered a sinner, or let your eyes wander. That's when I met Sesshomaru, that I later found was his brother._

---------------

-------

_He was more mature. He gave me exactly what I begged and nagged from Inuyasha. He gave me exactly what I desired. then just sex. I never thought I'd be the girl to even go there, but at that time it felt so right. Sesshomaru was flexible even more then that, he knew how to treat a girl, knew how to make her feel like one._

_" I'd never thought I'd do this. I'm sorry its just a shock to me."_ _I sat along side of his bedside, the moonlight peering through the windows that casted a long shadow of Sesshomaru against the wall making him closer then he appeared._

_He closed the fridge taking a seat beside me, showing me the food he had brought me. His hand gently caressed my back that sent a slight chill. _

" _Kagome, obviously you're here for a reason. You wouldn't have set this up with me. Or done all these reckless things. Am I right?"_

_I took a quick bite from the plate, placing the reddish fruit gently on the outskirts of my lips. Inuyasha sparked in the back of my mind, and I remembered days before we sat on the phone for hours discussing how much we'd miss each other. Sesshomaru's words was like a stab in the back, that should have been more of a shock to me. It was obvious why I was here. I just didn't have the strength to admit it._

_Here I was laying in another in his bed. In his apartment. My eyes stared at the ceiling and followed straight down to the small kitchen. Everything was so quiet, he could probably hear my panicked heart, beating. _

_I was so use to laying in Inuyasha's bed. His plaid bedsheets, underneath his mountains of blankets and pillows. Curling up to his side talking to him as the rest of the world was dead. As the streets hummed, and raindrops gently tapping the windows. Where we told each other that nothing would ever change. _

" _Obivously Inuyasha is still an idiot. If he can't even please you the way you needed. This is why you're here, Kagome. You know that, don't you? Because you act pretty shocked."_

_I closed my eyes and let Sesshomaru's smooth voice take over my thoughts. Everything he said was pretty much true, and it seemed he knew me a hell of a lot more then Inuyasha ever had._

_I gave my famous half smile, seeing Sesshomaru stretching himself out against the bed that was meant for one person._

" _It's just different. I know I shouldn't be doing this. But Inuyasha has never been there for me. He never hears me out. Its always his way and I can't handle-"_

_That's when I felt a sensetation against my lips. I was ready to hesitate but I couldn't resist. The urges were flowing through my body, and my eyes followed suit. I didn't need to stare. _

_My eyes were tightened, my body was still tense, Inuyasha was my worry. Then again Sesshomaru brought me back to truth of Inuyasha. I wanted to scream and make him back off, but no words rolled off my lips.I slowly calmed down, and all the muscles that were tense suddenly relaxed. I couldn't fight it any longer._

_Carefully I could feel myself retracting to each movement. My eyes were weakly opening and closing;a sign of enjoyment. It was a feeling that I never experienced before. My one hand hung over the bed, while my fingers were grasping nothing but the bed sheet beside. He caressed every part, cherish every area and that was something Inuyasha never did._

_The voice inside my head had long disappeared. The wrong became so right, and the right became so wrong.With every touch and moan, Inuyasha ceased to exist. _


End file.
